


The Virtue of Patience

by _Melodic_ (Sae)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Dirty Talk, Flirting, HP May Madness 2016, Hand Jobs, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Innocent Harry, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Public Hand Jobs, Sexual Inexperience, Yule Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:03:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6805792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I’ve been watching you all night,” Cedric murmurs lowly, “Hell, I’ve been watching you all year.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Virtue of Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Written for HP May Madness 2016.

“Alright, Harry?”

Harry looks up from his half eaten slice of cake and watches as Cedric take a seat beside him.

“Cedric,” Harry greets warily.

“Having a good time?” Cedric asks jovially.

“I don’t think Yule Balls are really my thing,” Harry mutters bitterly.

“I can’t say I blame you,” Cedric laughs in response, “And where’s your date?”

“Off dancing with some other bloke I suppose. What about yours? Where’s Cho?” Harry asks, eyes scanning the room.

“She’s over at the other side there, chatting with some friends.”

“Shouldn’t you be with her?”

“Honestly, I’d much rather be here,” Cedric replies, hand resting on Harry’s thigh under the table.

“Cedric?” Harry asks, startled.

“I’ve been watching you all night,” Cedric murmurs lowly, “Hell, I’ve been watching you all year.”

“What do you mean?” Harry swallows roughly as Cedric’s hand slides up his leg, hovering right below his hardening cock.

“Haven’t you noticed?” Cedric purrs, “Can’t you tell how much I want you?”

Harry eyes dart around nervously but it seems no one is paying them any mind. He turns to look over at Cedric and finds the older boy watching him intently, a hungry look painted on his handsome face.

“Cedric, I—”

“Don’t you want this too, Harry?” Cedric teases, hand covering Harry’s strained prick as it stretches against the confines of his dress trousers.

“Well, I—”

“It feels like you do.” Cedric’s hand begins to rub firm circles over Harry’s stiff prick.

Harry gaps at the sensation; the delightful pressure over his aching cock. Cedric chuckles low in his throat as he increases his movements, pressing harder against the bulge in Harry’s trousers.

“I bet you’re all wound up, huh?” Cedric murmurs softly. “I bet you’re seconds away from coming in your pants.” 

“Yes,” Harry pants in agreement, feeling his bollocks tighten in warning.

“Well, that just won’t do,” Cedric states calmly, pulling his hand off Harry’s cock.

“What?” Harry exclaims, alarmed at the loss of contact.

“That’s enough for now,” Cedric whispers in his ear. “And I don’t want you touching yourself later tonight. Meet me tomorrow, after dinner, outside the Great Hall.”

“But Cedric—” Harry protests.

“Don’t worry Harry.” Cedric rises, moving away. “Good things come to those who wait.”


End file.
